


【翻译】MOONHUNT

by zephyr74



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一位年轻的萨满陷入了一场月猎中，他的人生因此而改变了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】MOONHUNT

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonhunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208771) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir). 



> A translation of 《MOONHUNT》by Dolimir. http://archiveofourown.org/works/208771/chapters/311881
> 
> 作者（Author）：Dolimir  
> 翻译（Translated by）：羊球球，止于暧昧，ozakikaoru
> 
> ===注意！！作者不是我，原作者是Dolimir，翻译为其它小伙伴，我只是在获得同意后按照原作者的要求主在AO3===  
> 亲爱的小伙伴们的微博链接在这里：  
> 采儿咩-羊球球 http://weibo.com/p/1005052083332291  
> 

*****************

Blair 靠在角落的砖墙上，跌跌撞撞地支撑住自己，他无视自己理智给出的判断，探出脑袋回头看去，然后几乎在绝望中哭出来。他们很接近了，比他想象中的还要接近。

他把自己从墙上拉起来，跑到马路中央。他没办法再把自己隐藏在阴影中了，没人能够逃过一个正在狩猎的哨兵群落。

他为自己的愚蠢埋怨自己，blair知道他本该待在家里，但是Melissa需要治疗，而Jason根本没办法自己搞定。他在打开气象台确认日落的时间之后安心地发现他有足够的时间，尽管那对夫妇想挽留他，但他觉得没必要为此麻烦他们，尤其是在他们家里并不富裕的情况下。他看了看表，觉得完全可以在天黑前赶回家去。

他没有预料到即将到来的风暴，它使得整个城市陷入黑暗的时间大大提前了。

当一个年轻的哨兵向他缓慢靠近的时候，他意识到现在自己不能陷入恐慌，他的精神屏障足够迷惑这个年轻的、还不习惯自己的力量的守护者，并且支持到他找到庇护所，但他的心思还停留在周一的演讲上没转回来。

被这个城市的守护者狩猎这个讽刺的现实没有击溃他，他明白群落会进行集群狩猎好与族群的其他成员加深联系，而在这个月剩余的时间里他们会努力克制自己原始的冲动。

作为一个人类学家，他能够理解这种需求；但作为一个见习萨满和一个未连接的向导，他明白这种结合对他的意味着什么。他喜欢自己的生活，不想现在就放弃它。而且在那之后……就算他能原谅和忘却一部分，仍旧有些东西让他耿耿于怀，作为一个向导他的生活有很多东西都将为此妥协——换句话说，他会变得不再是自己。

除了周遭的流言和围绕月猎活动的越来越多的都市传说，真正让他害怕的是他得知三个月前有一名向导在狩猎中遭受了巨大的心理创伤。Cascade的未结合哨兵在变得越来越多，群落的alpha哨兵也是其中一员。

众所周知Cascade的是个危险的城市，社会学家由此推测守护者们在发现他们所身处城市的危险性后，这将会导致新的进化——他们会变得更加强，也使得他们需要寻找能力更加强大的向导。

那个受到伤害的年轻女人很乐意接受绑定，事实上在上次的月圆之夜她已经随机接触了四个哨兵以此寻找自己的结合对象，但她还没为当时遭遇的一大群向她敞开的哨兵做好准备。

哨兵们在清醒过来之后为他们的行为感到深深地自责，他们马上将这个女人送到了他们的部族接受治疗。检查结果发现她很有与孩子相处的才能，而她目前正在负责监管哨兵新生儿监护室。

Blair没去找什么结合对象，他不想也不需要，不过现在他发现这个决心没什么实际作用。

但他没打算放弃抗争。

Blair放慢了速度，由跑变成了快走，然后他踱着步子停在一个光线充足的十字路口中央。Cascade有将近五十万的人口，这使得整个部族，甚至一整个群落在这个地区都算不上什么大数字，他决定从这些正在靠近自己的年轻人手里讨个机会。

那群人停下了，在发现他不再逃跑的时候他们显得很诧异。那是四个大概十八九岁的男孩子，肯定没结合过，否则他们的向导就会跟着他们了，毕竟向导们也会参加活动以此来加深与他们哨兵之间的连结。

他们一声不吭地站成一圈，包围了他，同时和他保持着一段距离。

“我对结合不感兴趣。”他用平常的语调说道，即使他现在的真实想法是想要大喊。

“现在是满月。”一个红头发的高个子说道。

“你确定？”他回道，“很抱歉，我是个盲人。”

在他的同伴嘲笑他之前，红头发的少年看上去纠结了一会儿，一阵决意闪过那个少年的脸。“任何在月猎期间出门乱晃的向导都是我们的合法猎物。”

“唔，不过我不是个向导。”Blair说道，尽力控制着自己的肢体语言不露馅。

所有这四个少年歪着头，试图分辨他是不是在说谎。

“我都忘记了今天是个特殊的日子，当我看见你的时候，我还以为你们是抢劫团伙，我注意到今天是什么日子后就停了下来，好给你解释清楚这件事。”

“心率正常，”金毛的家伙皱了皱眉头，“对刚刚从奔跑中停下来的人来说是个正常数值。”

“这不能解释其他表现。”一个黑发的哨兵小声地接道，同时点了点头。

Blair拍拍手，“很好，这样我们就搞清楚了，谢谢你们。”他转过身。

“我认为我们应该咨询alpha的意见。”最后一个少年轻声说。

Blair焦虑地大声叹了口气。“我很欣赏你们追求真相的心，但是我的约会已经迟到了。”

“我们不能就这么让你离开，”金头发的那个争辩道，惊异于他们猎物并不合作的态度。

“看，没有什么法律规定一个公民需要在狩猎中屈从于哨兵，所以事实上向导们根本没有遵守的必要。”Blair以超乎寻常的耐心解释道。

“向导们当然必须遵守这些约定俗成的规矩。”黑发的少年震惊的反驳道。

Blair摇着头，坚定地说：“不，他们不需要。”

“但是……”

“Craig，”最沉默的那个哨兵打断他，“他是对的。向导们没有义务屈服。然而，月猎中也没有任何一个向导能够对抗链接的力量。”

“总会有特例的，孩子。”Blair低声对自己说道，等他意识到自己做了什么的时候，他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了。

哨兵们带着危险的笑容包围了他。

“卡车！”Blair大声叫着，指向金头发少年的身后。

当年轻人们为这并不存在的车辆扭过头去的时候，Blair转身狂奔。他离家只有六个街区了，再加上充盈全身的肾上腺素，他毫不怀疑自己能跑得赢这群青少年。

即使他的心脏在耳边狂跳，他也能听得到这群青少年在他身后边跑边交流，他有点沮丧，因为他发现他们在向其他人大声汇报他们的方位——也就是说，在这片区域里，他们有至少一个年长的领头人。

他朝着街道的另一边瞥了一眼，他穿过接道，然后感受到一阵微弱的恐惧抓住了他的心脏——更多的哨兵开始在区域聚集起来。他们当然会这么做，他后知后觉的才察觉到这一点，他们从不会让年轻的哨兵走的太远或是离开他们守护的区域。他只是给他们一些自由的空间好让他们能尽早独立，但总是会待在周围的。

Blair朝着更远的街道望去，然后差点因为绊倒自己而停下了脚步。

他没办法安全到家。

他再次在一个十字路口的中心停下了脚步，等待着更大的群落在他周围聚集起来，他们离他只有几码远。

Blair意识到黑色的新闻直升飞机就悬停在他头顶，他很可能会因此上晚间新闻。他摇了摇头，公众们迷恋这种狩猎活动的热情并不低于哨兵。

Blair试图平息自己的呼吸，但他的胸膛因为刚刚的奔跑仍旧剧烈起伏着。

“瞧瞧我们找到了什么？”一个高大的黑人开口说道，走进了包围圈里。

“Uncle Simon，我们找到了一个向导，”一个黑头发的年轻小伙回答他，“虽然他坚持说自己不是。”

围绕着他们的人群惊讶的开始窃窃私语。

“如果你不想要连接对象，为什么你在满月之夜要外出？”那个高大威严的领导者开始质问blair。

Blair决定主动发起进攻，“狩猎在日落之前就开始了，如果这些男孩们遵守规矩的话我现在已经好好的呆在家里了。”

“天已经黑了！”金发少年大声说道。

“但并不是已经日落了！”blair反驳道。

“现在已经是日落之后了，”Simon若无其事的说道，

“我知道，”blair平静的说道，“如果你让我离开的话我会很感激的。”

“Simon，他是个萨满！”一个红发女人从人群中向他们喊道，伸手指向他的项链。Blair闭上眼睛设了一道精神屏障，准备好了抵挡接下来发生的一切。。

“我们曾经有过萨满吗？”一个敬畏的声音从人群中传出来，Simon点了点头:“我们曾经有过，大概在八十年前，他和他的烧饼是西北地区最强大的配对。”

人群中响起一阵兴奋的讨论声。

“我只是想回家。”blair说道，努力不让自己的语调听起来有悲伤的味道。

“我理解你的想法，”Simon同情的点了点头，“但现在早就过了日落的时间……”

“我本该早就到家的，如果……”

“我们对此没有任何法律义务，”那个金发的女人又喊道，朝着他们俩走了几步。“是的，那些男孩儿可能不该扣留你，但是他们做到了，而现在已经日落了，这是一场公平的游戏。”

雨滴落在他的脸上，blair不由自主的退缩了一下，“但我不会屈服的。”

“但你没有选择了，亲爱的。”人群中的一个女人冷漠的对他宣布。

 

雨开始变大了，blair觉得什么东西咬断了他的神经，他伸展开身体，慢慢的转过身去面对着周围堵着他的哨兵，注意到他们由于渴望而躁动不安。人群对他没有任何同情，他没办法打动他们中的任何一个。他嘴角弯成一个冷笑，转完了一圈，再次面对着那个那个叫Simon的高大男人。“所以，你认为这里的人有任何一个能带走我吗？”

Blair嘲讽的看着这群人，即使他已经开始感到被周围的力量拉扯。

“你要反抗我们？”Simon震惊地问道。

“直到我生命的最后一刻，”Blair郑重的宣告。【我超喜欢这句！！小卷毛棒棒棒！】

人群发出了战栗的抽气声。

那个沉默的青年走上前来。“事情的开头，会有一个哨兵或者向导决定自己需要一个灵魂伴侣，他们会一直寻找，直到他找到呼唤自己的灵魂。很多时候他们的伴侣会觉得自己还没准备好，或是认为自己没有能力担当守护者的角色，这个时候事情就需要……一些辅助。”

Blair发出一阵刺耳的大笑。“你大可以直说，他们是被强迫的！”

“但也不一味是哨兵强迫向导，也有强迫哨兵的向导。”那青年反驳道。

 

“我才不管这些屁话！”Blair咆哮着，“它仍然是种暴力，就像现在这样。这就是我们城市的保护者们的样子——一群暴徒，逼迫无辜的人违背他的意愿强制结合，更不用说街上那数以百计对这演出兴致勃勃的参与者！你们怎么能心安理得的追查凶徒和扒手，就凭你们这种和他们毫无区别的行为？”

“我们不是杀人犯。”红头发的青少年愤怒地喊道。

“你们想要扼杀我的希望，我的梦想，想要把我从我的人生轨迹上偷走。你们对我一无所知，然而你们仍然想要夺走我的一切，这和从便利商店里劫走不属于他们财物的暴徒有什么两样？”

“这不一样！”人群中一个女性喊道。

Blair将被雨打湿的头发从脸上拨开。“不论你们对自己重复多少次，谎言永远成不了真。”

“我们怎么办，Simon？”一个声音从Blair身后传来。

“我不知道。”黑人不情愿地承认。

那个沉默的青年又向圈中走了一步。“有多少人听到了这个萨满在召唤你们？”

包围圈中的大多数人都举起了手。

“我的天。”Simon摇了摇头，“区域向导。”

那个青年微笑起来，“我敢打赌他有资格担任群落的向导。”

那群人由于震惊而鸦雀无声，只有雨声和悬在他们上方的直升机螺旋桨的声音在雨夜中静静回响。

“我们不能让他走，Simon。”人群里有人喊出了声。

“现在我们该怎么办？”另一个声音喊道。

“Ellison在哪？他知道应该怎么做。”

人群无意识地向前推搡着，Blair的一只手按在胸前，另一只手平伸向外，慢慢地转过身去。“我绝不会屈服。”

“我们已经说过了，宝贝儿，”金发女人说道，“你没有选择的余地。”

人群一拥而上。Blair大叫着用尽全身力气向外推。族群成员被向后推倒在地。Blair没有丝毫犹豫，立刻从跌倒的身体间冲了出去。他感觉到许多只手伸出来想要抓住他，但是他成功地躲过了他们。在跑出几码后，他从口袋里掏出一个狗哨用尽全力吹响了它。那些想要抓住他脚的哨兵们顿时因为痛苦哭喊出声，用手捂住了自己的耳朵。那些还能站着的，他猜应该都是向导，他们已经弯下腰想要帮助自己的同伴们。

Blair调头沿街跑回他的公寓区。如果他们追上来，他们也无法在月猎期间进入大楼，他将会有无比充足的时间掩盖他的气味。人行道上有遮蔽物，他希望这足以让直升机无法追踪他。他飞快地穿过几栋建筑物，希望就此能迷惑他的追踪者们。

当他觉得自己已经安全之后，他冲上了通向自己公寓的楼梯。在试图打开前门时他的手不受控制地打颤，过了好几分钟他才成功地打开门，让自己摔进阁楼里。他背靠着墙壁，缓慢的靠着门框坐下来，门钥匙掉在硬木地板上。他将手臂交叠在胸前试图控制自己的呼吸，压住自己体内疯狂燃烧的恐惧。有那么一会儿，他以为自己成功了，所以当第一声呜咽漏出嗓子时，他是那么吃惊。Blair侧过身蜷成一团，努力想让自己克服这些纷乱的情绪。  
*-*-*-*-*-*

Blair醒来时已是正午，阳光从天窗倾洒而下。他深吸了一口气，然后缓慢地呼出来，除了如释重负外他也有些感激，今天是星期六而不是工作日。他一直保持着警觉，直到夜晚的几个小时发挥了作用，不仅是走廊，公寓楼里他的味道也变得稀薄。通常这个时候，他会去走廊或者外面闲逛，但是现在他恐怕会被邻居或者那群人认出来。他并不记得昨天自己是怎么爬上楼梯回到卧室的。

Blair用两只手揉了揉眼睛，胡乱地摸到眼镜戴上。他呻吟着从床上爬起来，努力忽视自己正在咕咕作响的胃，拖着沉重的脚步走进了浴室，然后开始了每天早上的常规流程。他捡起遥控器打开电视，之后走进了厨房。

“再说一次，Chad，这些镜头太令人惊奇了。你可以看到这名向导最初被中央族群的四个孩子跟上了。看起来他在跟他们说话，并且在跑进Prospect小区前成功转移了他们的注意力。”

Blair停下脚步，然后缓缓地转向电视机。他在恐惧中看着自己跑过街道。

“从我们的高空摄影来看，可以发现群落里的一些成员盯上了这名向导。”

“我们是否知道这名向导是男是女？”

“我很遗憾，Chad，因为天气和建筑的关系摄影师无法拍到更清晰的画面。但是看看这个，这太令人着迷了。我们不知道这个向导到底是怎么做到的，但他成功控制了区域的整个人群几乎五分钟时间。当他们终于像宣称的那样前进时——这正是事情开始变得有趣的地方——所有人都在向前移动，不是一两个，是所有人。除了这点，那个向导还成功地推开了他们。”

“他怎么能做到这种事，Bill？”

“我们的调查员表明，能做到这种事的很有可能是个萨满，但是在Cascade目前已知的萨满中还没有人有这种力量。”

“所以我们现在有了一个新成员？”

“或者有人对他们的能力守口如瓶。除此之外，那个向导还迂回了好几次以防止哨兵们的跟踪。”

“Ah，但并不是所有人都倒下了。”

“这也显示了这名向导大概只是针对哨兵们，某种意义上他是在用他们的感官对抗他们自己。”

“现在问题来了，为什么会有向导抵抗结合？参与到哨向体系中一直被视为一种荣耀，尤其是来自中央的族群。有数百人在月猎期间在街上游荡，想要找到灵魂伴侣，希望能成为这特殊体系的一份子。”

“我们的直升机能追踪到这个向导吗？”

“如你所见我们办不到，这个向导跑进了Prospect公寓小区，毫不夸张地说这里有几十栋公寓楼，里面住满了单身汉和新婚夫妇。只有哨兵才有可能追踪得到如此狡猾的猎物。”

“中央族群对此事有什么回应？”

“这就更令人惊奇了，他们对此事没有任何回应。但是有一点可以确定，肯定发生了什么事。有人看到许多监护律师出入中央警局，整个大楼因此鸡犬不宁。然而，目前为止还没有部门作出任何声明。当然，我们会持续关注这件奇事的最新进展。”

Blair关上了电视机，他突然觉得自己没了胃口。

他唯一能庆幸的只有摄影师没能拍到他的脸。就像新闻里报道的那样，他可能是男人也可能是女人。他轻轻颤抖了起来：当然了，族群的人知道真相。

但是那么做对他们有什么好处？他只是捍卫了自己拒绝结合的合法权利。为什么律师们会聚集在那儿？他会因为狗哨的事情而被逮捕吗？然而，他再次醒悟了：昨夜他的哨声能起作用，唯一的理由就是哨兵们减弱了他们的精神屏障准备和他结合的缘故。他内心的一部分为让他们你们痛苦而感到糟糕，但是他冷酷地将这想法压制了下去。如果他们放他走了，他就不会采取如此极端的举动。

所以该死的到底发生了什么？

他打开冰箱门，里面有足够的食物能让他撑到星期一，然后只有天知道他能让自己在阁楼上给自己找什么事忙过这一阵了。

谨慎为上，他决定在阁楼里度过周末余下的时间。

*discretion was the better part of valor（谚）谨慎比莽进更好【大概……是这样吧】  
*-*-*-*-*-*

Blair神经质地后退，然后探到浴室的镜子前。他整个周末一直在用不同的香波和身体乳洗澡，还吃了许多大蒜，他已经相当肯定它们正从他的毛孔里渗出。他甚至还用了自己厌恶的那些古龙水，他尽力一次只喷上能洒出的最少量，那是他妈妈一年前寄给他的。

Blair快速地检查了一遍他的精神屏障，确保一切屏障安全且已被加强。他睁开了双眼低头看了看表，上面不仅有时间还有日期。还有不到十天这学期就能结束，然后他就可以踏上去墨西哥的旅程，去找Joseph做年度培训——那个Navajo萨满许多年前救过他的命。

他深呼吸几次来让自己集中精神，然后将他的长长的卷发向后梳成马尾。他考虑过周末之后就剪掉它们，但是最终放弃了这个想法：他拒绝因失败而放弃自己的一部分。

他满意地抓起双肩背包向大学出发，阳光明媚，他从公寓出门后冲着太阳抬起脸感激的享受了一会。

抵达Prospect小区时他认出了大楼对面人行道上休息的哨兵，但是他走向车站时没有片刻犹豫。群落正在寻找逃跑的自己的信息，他已经料到会有侦察员。

公交准时到达，他上了车坐下，从外套的口袋里拽出一本小小的日记。Corsair会在两天内回到他手上，换好了轮胎也升级了引擎。为了他已经计划好的漫长车程它需要改头换面，虽然他相当热爱经典款，但是他不想自己恰好因为没油或者别的什么，只能坐在Nevada沙漠公路的路边。

一个哨兵上了车沿着过道走过来，坐到了他后边的两个位子上。他飞快地瞥了眼下一站，镇静地做了个深呼吸。接下来的路途在一片寂静中进行着，或者说，以一辆有着二十年车龄的老公交能达到的安静程度继续着。当他快到站时，他将日记塞回了包里。

那个哨兵也在同一站下了车，blair努力不表现出太多注意，自信地快步穿过校园，抵达Hargrove礼堂。当他注意到一个女性哨兵正冷淡地斜靠在古建筑的水泥台阶上时，虽然他的脚步并没有迟疑，但却暗暗咬住了嘴唇。

他一到办公室就把桌上的论文胡乱地翻了翻，看看有没有什么他需要注意的，然后去教室上他的第一节课。

当他进到礼堂时，学生们都在椅子里坐直了，明显安静了下来。

“你们的论文使我印象深刻。”他对着全班宣布，把他的双肩背扑通一声放在教室前面的桌子上，然后从里面拿出了一叠东西。“我想里面写的大概是你们在我的课上真正学到的东西。”

学生们大笑了起来，blair将论文发还给他们时和他们交换了几个微笑，直到他走到了教室的后方，他才注意到了那那个穿着黑衣的男人。

“请问你们有什么需要？”他问

那双蓝的惊人的眼睛看向了他，Blair感觉它们似乎穿透自己的整个灵魂。“如果你不介意的话，我想旁听这节课。”那男人平静地说道。

“我对此完全不介意。如果你需要书的话，我确定Cynthia不会介意与你分享。”Blair对他身旁的年轻女孩咧嘴一笑，她在那个年长男人的身边坐下来时完全掩饰不住自己梦幻般的微笑。

Blair发完了文件后继续开始讲课，时间很快过去了。

“你们需要注意，期末测试在星期五。考试没有多选题，但有简答。不过周末在看过你们的论文后我觉得并不需要太担心，你们肯定能考好的。这周三是复习课，所以赶紧想想有什么问题，对于还没上交论文的人周三是最后的期限。和以前一样，如果你们有什么问题可以到办公室找我。”

学生们涌出了教室，blair将笔记本装回背包，擦干净了白板。当他准备回办公室时，blair注意到他的那位听众正站在门边。他使劲地吞咽了一下，觉得自己似乎沉溺于这个男人，就好像他们早已相识。【阿止激情的喊道：似是故人来，这位烧饼哥哥，我原本是见过的】

“你觉得我的课上的怎么样？”他在走向门口的时候礼貌的问道。

“你是个非常好的老师，非常热情，怪不得这些学生这么喜欢你。”

“谢谢。”在门口男人加入了他，Blair微笑起来。“所以，是你的儿子或女儿在这班上吗？”

“并不是。”

Blair不禁注意到这男人向他靠近了一些，他留着短发，看起来像是个军人，宽肩窄腰，富有力量感的身躯，和善又有一种温暖的安全感。

“那么你是对人类学有兴趣咯？”

“不好说。”

Blair慢慢停下了，他的心开始沉到胃里。“那为什么今天你会来听我的课？”

男人停下了，他清澈的蓝眼睛停留在Blair的脸上。“是你。”

Blair使劲咽了下口水，“我？”

那个男人点了点头。

“我身上有什么让你感兴趣吗？”Blair问道，继续向办公室走去。

“我很好奇一个人类学家到底是怎么放倒了三十个Cascade最好的哨兵。”

Blair再次停下脚步，转身面对这个高大的男人。

“能请你再重复一次吗？”

“你听见我在说什么了。”

“我是听到了，但是我不确定你在说什么。”

男人拉近了他们的距离。“所以你想对我也耍点花招？”

“嗨伙计，我并没有在耍弄你。”

Blair注视着高个男人微微抬起头——一个经典倾听的姿势；毫无疑问他在试图听他的心律，然而Blair确信自己的心并不会出卖他。“听着，我并不想表现的无礼，但我还有事，很抱歉我并不是你要找的人。”Blair转身进入走廊。

“你知道吗，那并不像你想的那么糟糕。”男人在他身后说道。

Blair叹了口气，转回去面对他。“什么没有那么糟？”

“成为一个向导，大多数人把它当成一种职业。”

“我想他们是那样的，Mr.——？”

“Ellison. Jim Ellison.”

Blair眨眨眼。

‘Ellison在哪？他应该知道怎么做’

“Ellison先生，我不确定这和我有什么关系。我是个教授——”

“Rainier历史上最年轻的教授。”

Blair耸耸肩，很显然这男人已经调查过他的背景。“还是个人类学家，哨兵和向导的结合很有趣，族群的动态研究也让人着迷，然而这些并不属于我研究的领域。如果你愿意，我可以给你介绍几个教授或者是一些毕业的学生，他们有可能——”

“有可能做什么？”

“我不知道，做那些你让他们做的事?”Blair恼怒地向空中扬起手。

“所以你从未想过找一个灵魂伴侣？”

“你是这么想的？只有哨兵和向导才能成为彼此的灵魂伴侣？那太可笑了。”

Jim慢慢地向他走来，Blair觉得自己像被盯上了。“你从未想过不再孤身一人，没想过和谁一起共度余生？没有想过会有那么一个人愿为你付出一切？”

Blair皱起眉。“每个人都会离开彼此，灵魂伴侣只是一个蒙骗无知群众的谬论，一个被浪漫化的概念。”

“谁伤害过你，Chief？”Ellison轻声问，又靠近了一些。

Blair眨着眼，颤抖着退后了几步。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“那个人是哨兵吗？”

“我恐怕没时间再呆在这儿，很高兴认识你，Ellison先生。”

Blair再一次转身走开。

“Shaman!”

“你在喊谁？”Blair恼怒地吼道。

“你或许可以架起精神屏障，但是你的灵魂仍在向我歌唱。”

Blair翻了翻眼睛，低头看着走廊。“随你怎么说吧。”

他喘息着，发觉自己的后背突然被钉在墙上，而面前一个愤怒的哨兵离他不过只有几英寸。“你已经被族群盯上了，你真觉得自己能就这么离开？”

“我已经告诉你，你找错人了。”Blair紧咬牙关挤出这句话。

Jim对他露出一个诱惑性的微笑，“你确定？”

“Yes.”

“你无法躲开，Sandburg，我们已经记住你的气味了。”Jim轻声说道，听起来更像是关心而不是威胁。“不论你是否承认，你现在已经是我们中的一员了。”

Blair张开手抵在男人的胸膛上，坚定地推开了他。“不，我不是。信不信由你，Ellison，我有自己的生活，我觉得很幸福，而且不打算毫无抵抗地放弃这一切。除此之外，在余下的两个星期内不会有狩猎活动了。”

“So?”

Blair对他咧嘴笑了起来。“没什么，Ellison先生 Good-bye。”然后他说完这句话就离开了。  
*-*-*-*-*-*

Blair抬头看了眼钟表，现在是下午四点。他的工作时间已经正式结束，但他还没有离开的打算。哨兵们怎么知道他是谁？他认为自己已经很好地隐藏了踪迹，虽然比不上Joseph，但是他做的那些已经足够让族群无法追踪，这就意味着他的某个邻居出卖了他，或者族群中的某个人认出了他。

他坐回椅子闭上了眼睛，开始回忆雨中那些追逐者的脸，当认出了其中一个时他睁开了眼睛。  
那是一个二十岁左右的女孩，他上学期人类学210班的学生，她是个向导。Blair回想起一切后在椅子里弯下身，用双手盖住了脸。好吧，这就解释了很多事情。

他深深地叹了口气，拍拍自己的大腿站了起来。他不能藏在自己的办公室里，而如果他让自己活在恐惧里，他也不能原谅自己。Blair把办公桌上的一些论文收起来放进背包里，检查自己是否带了钥匙，然后锁上办公室离开了。

太阳仍然很大，这在Cascade很少见。他将头转向肩膀，深呼吸，活动他的脖子直到听到了伸展的声音，然后重复运动另一边。他的表响了，他跳下台阶，知道自己只有十分钟到达公交站的时间。

“该死。”他低声自言自语，在建筑物的空隙里看见James Ellison穿过了街道。哨兵把自己从倚靠的橡树边拉起来开始向前走，但是在街道的中央踉跄了一下停了下来。

Blair困惑地眨了眨眼，看了看他的身后。那里除了一对正在玩飞盘的学生外什么也没有。他再次将视线投向哨兵，发现他微微张着嘴表情一片空白。他不由睁大了眼睛，意识到哨兵的精神已经游离。毫无疑问的，一个哨兵总该对自己的感官有更好的控制力吧？他的向导在哪儿？

一阵隆隆的巨响打断了他的思路，Blair抬起头，惊恐的看见一辆垃圾车来势汹汹地驶向那个一动不动的男人。他想都没想就冲过去，抱住那个男人的腰将他扑倒在地，同时祈祷着他没有把手伸开的太宽。

尖利的刹车声响在卡车司机试图停下来的时候响起，卡车从他们上方开过，废气包围了他们，车子尖叫着停了下来。

躺在他身旁的男人呻吟着，Blair把自己从水泥地上拉起来，剧烈的哆嗦着，但是在跌倒前成功找到了平衡，哨兵和向导们从四面八方向他们聚过来。

"Alpha!"

"Alpha Prime!"

Blair蹒跚着向后退了几步。Jim Ellison 是Cascade的首席哨兵？他应该猜到的，但是他之前从未关注过当地的哨兵阶级圈子，是昨晚遭遇的暴行突然敲醒了他。

有人碰触着他。“你还好吗？”

Blair抬起手做出了拒绝的手势，他后退了几步。

“Sandburg，”Ellison提高了声音，摇晃着脑袋。“Sandburg在哪？”

“他救了你，长官。”人群中一个年轻女人说道，指向Blair。“如果不是他——”

“我发誓我没看见他，”司机哭了出来，“我绝不会这样……哦上帝……我差点……”

一些人转过去开始安慰那个明显已经崩溃的男人。

Ellison向Blair走了几步，“我们需要找个地方好好谈谈。”

“不，那不需要。”Blair说，摇了摇头，“我们没什么好说的。”他转身逃一般跑向公交站。

*-*-*-*-*-*

接下来的一周Blair头疼不已。他每转一个弯，都会有一个哨兵等着他。不论他去哪里他们都跟着，隔着一段距离，但是一直跟着，而当Blair意识到他们除了看着他以外什么也不做之后他就无视了他们。

只有一次他觉得造成了一点问题，当时校足球队的初级队员们正因他贴出的期末成绩而激动地对着他大喊时那些哨兵本可以救援的。但他们飞速地理解了情况，然后继续坚守自己岗位兼看戏时他真想对此破口大骂。Blair摇了摇头，想起了那次事件。他们为什么要保护他？

他看了看日历，六天后就又是满月的日子了，但他对此并不担心，两天内他就要踏上去墨西哥的路了

成绩张贴出来后，他打包完了讲义，然后在阁楼上度过了大把时间，来准备着一个月的缺席——至少他是这样告诉自己的。如果让他说实话，他会承认自己确实在逃避，逃避那些哨兵和他们代表的那些东西。

一阵敲门声将他从自己的幻想中拽了主来。他带着一些惊惶开了门，发现自己正那天族群中的那个金发女人面对面站着。

“Mr. Sandburg? 我是Barbara Talon, 是黑豹族群的（Panther Pack）。”

他用自己的身体挡住了门口。“你好。”

“我能进去吗？”

“我不太清楚。这是不是和放进一个吸血鬼差不多？一旦被邀请他们就能自由出入？”

她咯咯地笑了起来，在她平静下来钱她的眼睛里一直闪烁着欢乐。“恐怕是的。”

“无意冒犯，但是我不能让你进来。”

她点点头，似乎在说她尊重他的决定，然后交给他一张折起来的纸。

“那是什么？”他问道，拒绝接过并且正式阅读文件。

“一张拘留证。”

“你们不能这么做。”

“但是我们已经这么做了。”

“这在法庭上没有效力。我没有被以任何犯罪行为起诉。”

她几乎是洋洋得意的对着他笑起来，“你熟知法律条文？”

“我了解的足以知道你不能在没有诉讼时对我使用这个。”

“现在你有个诉讼案了。”

“我没有被传唤。”

“在这种特殊的案子里你并不需要被传召，这是哨兵的事儿，和民事法庭无关。”

“这就意味着你们的文件没有效力——除非我承认它；而我不会承认。”

“警方已经认可了这法令，Sandburg先生。”

“我不承认这该死的——”

“而大部分的警力都是哨兵……”她轻轻地吐出这句话。

Blair愤怒地喘息着。“这是讹诈。”

律师叹了口气，“我想也是。”

Blair把头抵在门侧，他现在的无助处境深深打击到了。“为什么你们就不能放过我？”

“我很抱歉，Sandburg先生，真的。但是事实就是这样，西北地区已经一个世纪没有族群向导了，不论是这件事本身还是现在的处境都是十分不寻常的，而以我们现有的向导的力量没办法对此做出什么改变。从你在街上和上周耍的小把戏来看，你确实有些能耐，族群以此考虑决定接纳你接纳，从这方面来看，你已经被选中了。”

Blair用自己的脑袋咣咣的撞着门框，直到Barbara把手放在他的前额和门之间。Blair把脸转向她，眼泪在他的眼眶打转。“你们永远不会放过我，对吗？”

“请你理解，我们不能。”

“但是法律上……”

“你确实有还有一条出路。”她轻声说道。

他震惊地看着她。

她闭上了眼睛，似乎内心在激烈地斗争是不是该说出来。“我们不是没有心的野兽，Mr. Sandburg.”她低声说道，然后睁开了眼睛。“我理解那意味着放弃什么……”然后她停住了，拒绝再说下去。

“我能做什么？”

“你可以挑战。”

“什么？我该挑战什么？”

“如果你发起挑战，你会和一个哨兵一对一的对决，而如果你赢了，你就自由了，群落会……群落会像现在这样继续存在下去。如果哨兵赢了，他或者她，会成为alpha哨兵，你不仅仅属于族群，将会属于整个族群。”

“我怎么可能打倒一个哨兵？”Blair绝望地问。

“在这场角逐里没有规则，Mr. Sandburg.”

“你为什么要告诉我？”他轻声问。

Barbara抿紧了嘴唇。“Mr. Sandburg，请别误会，我们的族群非常需要一名族群的向导。我们现有的向导尽管对于自己所做的事抱有热情，但他们本身也需要引导。这些人其中的大多数尽管富有才干，却迷失在了成为向导的冒险和浪漫的想法之中，他们还没有准备好面对成为哨兵的伴侣后所要面对的严酷现实。尤其是在Cascade，族群正愈发的在向后倒退。犯罪变的越来越暴力，这激发了哨兵们原始的需求，年轻的哨兵拒绝那些他们认为软弱的向导而宁可孤军奋战。我们已经失去了一名未结合的哨兵，他当时正在追赶的罪犯发现了让他的精神游离的方法。有些群落正在失控，我们需要人来管束他们。”

“但你觉得我能做什么？”

“Mr. Sandburg…Blair…族群的每个人都认识你，听到了你灵魂对他们的呼唤。你可以管理族群，他们会听你的指挥。你控制住了我们所有人并且成功逃跑的事实，已经把你的地位提升到了相当高的程度。”

Blair闭上眼睛，靠着墙以支撑着自己。他不能放任自己软弱下去，他不能再次打开心房，他不可能再承受一次……blair摇了摇头，他并不需要为这些人负责。如果他接受了Jason和Melissa晚餐的邀请，他甚至不会陷入这种困境。

“很好。”

“什么很好？”

“我向你们的首席发出挑战。就在明天，你们只需要告诉我在哪。”

“明天？我们不可能准备好——”

“那么交易取消。”

“但是——”

“明天，Rainer的足球场见。早上九点。我希望明晚之前就已经在路上了，所以我并没有时间跟你们闹着玩。要么接受，要么滚蛋，Talon女士。”

“成交。”

“再见，Talon女士。”Blair说道，然后甩上了门。

他大口地喘着气，摇晃着想要控制他压抑的情绪。缓慢地，他把头重重地撞到墙上。就差了那么一点，只要再有一天，他就能逃出这活生生的噩梦。

一声安静的敲门声在他耳边响起，但是他无视了声响任自己沉浸在痛苦中。一只温柔的手按在他的前额，将他引导到了一个柔软的肩膀上。当一只有力的手臂环住他时，让他感觉到了一阵不能言说的安心。

当他开始抽泣时，Barbara对他耳语道，“一切都会没事的，我保证。”

*-*-*-*-*-*

一进办公室，Barbara Talon就将她的公文包扔在了地板上，并用脚踢上了门。她快速地扯掉夹克，把它团成一团后暴力地甩到角落。

有人敲响了她的门，但是她没有理会，在她的两位朋友进门时，她连看都没看他们一眼。

“事情办的怎么样？”JimEllison安静地问道。

Barara没有看他，她仅仅绕到了桌子的另一边然后摔进了皮椅，伸手脱掉自己的高跟鞋然后暴力地将它们扔进角落。两个男人也没有再刺激她，他们意识到当她准备说了的时候她自己会开口的。

“当我十四岁的时候，我想当一名歌手。”她安静地说，“那不是什么青少年一时心血来潮的梦想，我做的不错，甚至已经有了一个助理，直到我青春期时这些该死的能力开始显现。”

她看向她满脸担忧的朋友们。“别误会，我爱我的工作。即使没有这些被强化的感官，我也是个好的见鬼的律师。我知道我做的事情很重要，但是这真是见鬼的……”她抬头看向天花板，眨着眼想让那些因愤怒产生的眼泪流回去。

“他说什么了？”Simon Banks 温柔地问，坐到了她桌子前的椅子上。

她无视了他的问题。“我对我们的Sandburg先生做了一些小小的调查。你们愿不愿屈尊听一听我发现了什么？”

Jim耸耸肩，“他是个天才少年，被认为是近代社会研究的专家，Rainer历史上最年轻的教授，是——”

“他曾经被一名哨兵谋杀过。”

“什么？”两人都惊呼出声，在自己椅子里向前挪动着。

Barbara用双手盖住脸，深深吸了口气，慢慢地吐出来，然后移开手看向她的朋友们。

“他十六岁就进入哈佛学习，几乎是同时，他遇见了一个叫Alex Barnes的年轻女人，一个对自己能力还不熟悉的哨兵。她告诉他他是个向导而她想要他。”

“但是向导必须满十八岁…”Simon在Barbara的瞪视下咽回了后面的话。

“他被迷惑了，甚至根本没有仔细考虑过她告诉他的话。他努力地学习而且他们几乎形影不离。但很显然，Alex非常不稳定，她开始指责他试图和别的哨兵结合。根据我们现在所知道的情况来看，他的灵魂确实在呼唤着其他人。然而整个东海岸似乎没有人了解他是谁或者他这种能力背后的意义。Sandburg非常震惊，他向她保证他甚至没有将他们放在考虑的名单上。”

Barbara站起来，走向门边拣起她的公文包，然后回到桌旁。她漫不经心地将它扔在桌子上，然后粗暴地扯开。

“顾问立刻意识到Alex很不稳定，于是向族群寻求帮助。不知怎么Alex发现了这件事并且认为Sandburg背叛了她，她把他在大学的喷泉里淹死了。”

Simon恐惧中喘息着。“上帝。”

“恰好大学里有一个Navaho的萨满在那儿做研讨，他成功把Sandburg救回来了。我们只能假设是这个人教会了Sandburg如何使用自己萨满的力量。”Barbara将两个文件夹扔到桌上，两个男人面前各有一个。

“Alex被抓后被关进了族群的监狱里，她后来死在了里面。”她静静的凝视着那两个男人浏览那些新闻报道。

“我们不仅是在要求这个年轻人放弃他的希望与梦想，我们还要他向族群奉献自己，为不止一个哨兵负责。我们所要求的正是他曾被指责的事，他因而被谋杀的事。”

Barbara看着面前目瞪口呆的两个男人。

“他告诉你的？”Simon轻声问。

Barbara摇摇头。“不，我对他的抗拒很好奇，所以我做了一点调查。”

Jim看起来悲伤到难以置信的地步。“他说了什么？”

“他向你，也就是族群的首席，发起挑战。明早九点在Rainer的足球场。他说他明晚要去某个地方，而我相信他，他看起来已经准备好远走高飞了。”

“我们不能——”Jim开口说道。

Simon摇摇头。“我们没有选择，如果我们不控制住这个，他会被所有希望成为这座城市的首席的那些未结合的哨兵狩猎，。”

Barbara重重地坐进椅子。“虽然我不想承认，但是Simon说得对。唯一能救他的方式就是你打赢他。”

“打赢一个萨满？”Jim怀疑地问。

“如果你做不到，我们将面临一场暴乱。”Barbara安静地说。

“不会的。”Jim摇摇头，“事情不会那么糟。”

“如果你估计错了，你觉得他将会遭遇什么？”Barbara轻柔地问。  
*-*-*-*-*-*

一场暴乱。Jim Ellison摇摇头，他正走在Cascade被月光照耀的街道上。他告诉Barbara事情不会变的那么糟，但在内心深处他清楚的很，这不正是发生在April身上的事吗？那个他们在几个月前找到的年轻女人。她公开表示自己是个向导，而且想要一个灵魂伴侣。她看上去很可爱，有能力，然而并没有准备好同时承受三个年轻人原始情感的冲刷——他们都想引起她的注意。

Jim打开公寓的门上楼。如果几十个人对Sandburg做同样的事……

他知道Barbara是对的。Sandburg此刻之所以还能不受困扰安稳地走在街上，是因为所有人都在观望着委员会的反应，观望着他的反应。现在没有什么能救这个年轻人了，他要么成为族群的向导，面对来自过去的恶魔；要么，他的余生将在抵抗无数的哨兵中度过。Jim甚至不敢想象如果明早他如果故意输给Sandburg会发生什么，那这孩子将永远无法离开体育场。

他打开了通往屋顶的门并且走了出去，深深地吸了口夜晚的空气。是的，绝对会发生一场暴乱。

有时他真的痛恨自己的工作，他并不是真的很想做首席。只是他无法容忍那些败类，唯一能防止混乱发生的办法只有掌控大权。

一开始他的族群向他报告blair的灵魂召唤着他们时，他对此保持着怀疑。然而当他坐在教室里，Jim终于理解了那种感觉。Carolyn的能力足够担当首席向导，但是她在这种浪漫的头衔中陷得太深。虽然她是个出色的法学家，但并没有真正理解成为一个哨兵的向导意味着什么，成为首席哨兵的向导意味着什么。哈，她喜欢这种地位带给她的尊贵身份，却并不怎么在乎随之而来的背后的责任。

最后双方都要求离婚，jim要求她离开Cascade却完全是出于个人的考虑，现在他已经处于未结合状态差不多一年了。

他开始觉得真正的结合只不过是骗人的童话故事，生死相随到底意味着什么？到底什么样的人才会使他灵魂的另一半？

他摇摇头，他不相信那些话。

当然了，如果他诚实地面对自己，就知道这些想法确实过于愤世嫉俗了。Jim认识几对真正结合的伴侣，然而他早已接受真正的结合永远不会发生在他身上这个事实，直到他遇见Sandburg为止。那一天他坐在教室后面，那个向导的声音淹没他，自从他有了这种天赋后他从未觉得觉得如此宁静，他感到安全，放松了下来。

有什么触动了Jim的灵魂。他知道，这个年轻人会填补他灵魂的空缺，他希望和他一起走下去。

Jim通过天窗看着熟睡的年轻人满心疑惑，他的向导肩上负担着太多东西，但是现在这些看起来都不重要了。Jim只想把这男孩抱起来，保护他，让他免受世界的伤害——那些来自哨兵们的伤害，还有来自他的伤害。【跟踪狂啊！！救命啊Simon爸爸！！屋顶有个变态哨兵！！】

Jim把脑袋贴在肩膀上，看在上帝的份上，自己这他妈都在干什么！？

*-*-*-*-*-*

“很好，这可真是太棒了。”Blair低声自言自语，沮丧地敲打着方向盘，“没有什么比发起挑战后却因为找不到一个该死的停车位而迟到更精彩的事了。”

该死，为什么Rainer会有这么多人？现在学生应该走光了才对！

一个哨兵慢慢走到他的车前，给他指了前方的车位。

Blair点点头，立刻理解了他的意思。当然了，挑战，整个城市都在看着他们。见鬼，可能ESPN正在直播这事儿呢。

他感激地点点头，把车开向那儿，另一个哨兵向他示意了体育场的一个车位，表示那是给他预留的。

他在接受指引的时候有些愉悦的摇了摇他的脑袋，blair拔出钥匙，一头倒在座椅上靠在那儿。

他真的要这么做吗？

当然，他非得这么做不可。

他深深的叹了口气，意识到无论挑战的结果如何他能去墨西哥的可能都已经十分渺茫，他甚至已经打电话给Joseph好通知他的导师知道他去不了了。

我明白，孩子。我已经把我所有知道的都教给你了。现在你正面对着自己的命运，好好选择吧，听从你心灵的声音。

呃，难道只是个神秘的指示？

他下了车将钥匙装进口袋，试着让自己不因为体育场的噪音而紧张。

人行道上的人为他让出了空间，并尊敬地点头致意。在他经过时人们窃窃私语，称呼他为“Guide Sandburg”。他有些想骂他们，向他们大喊一切还没有确定，但是他只是持续的沉默着。

他在通向体育场的隧道口停下了，跟着他的人也停了下来，和他保持着一个充满尊重的距离。Blair无视了他们，他做了个深呼吸然后缓缓吐了口气，在他完成这个动作后，体育场所有的噪音都停止了。

这不也挺有趣的吗？

他再次做了个深呼吸，没什么比这更奇妙的了——上百人看着你为即将到来的对抗而激励自己。他愉悦地哼了一声，摇了摇头，继续前进。

当他走到阳光下后，现场的情况刷新了他的认识。这不止是上百，而应该是有上千人。人们或坐或站，占据了每一块空地，填满了半个足球场，他有些怀疑他周围的水泥建筑是不是足够坚固到能够支撑这种重压。Blair很快注意到有些摄像机正对着他，真该死，他们还打算直播这场挑战？

他看向空地，发现Barbara正在等他，Ellison也在那儿。

他又吸了口气，开始拉近他们间的距离。Barbara向他走来，跟他打招呼，温柔的拥抱他，并在退回去之前给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

“Blair Sandburg，”她用正常的声音说，“你是出于自己的意志来到这里的吗？”

“是的。”他平静地回答，他明白这个体育场里的每一个灵魂都在聆听他的声音。

“你是否向我们的首席发起了挑战，并且愿意承担任何后果？”

“我愿意。”

“Blair,这场挑战没有规则。但如果可以的话我们请求你尽可能地按捺你的力量，这个体育场里有太多人了。”

“我会尽力。”

“很好，让我们开始这次挑战吧。”她轻声说道，然后转身快步走出了场地。

Blair挑战地扬起下巴，并直直地盯着Ellison，不确定他该期待些什么。

Ellison对他有些骄傲地笑着。“我是Cascade的首席哨兵。”他简单介绍了自己。

“我知道。”

“我听见了你的灵魂在呼唤我，Blair Sandburg。”

“你已经跟我说过了。”

“你的灵魂也在呼唤着体育场里的其他人。”

Blair装作无动于衷地耸耸肩。

“我们知道Alex的事了。”

“什么？”Blair惊恐的喘息了起来。

“我们现在理解了你为什么拒绝加入我们。”

Blair摇摇头，震惊的发现自己正在低声呜咽。

“我们赞赏你的勇气，不只是为了你发起的挑战，还有面对我们的勇气，要知道这并只关乎你个人。”

Blair清了清嗓子试图表现的随意一点。“关于最后一点我并不确定，我更希望这件事只发生在你我之间。”

体育场的人们低声笑起来。

“由你这样勇敢的人来引导，是我们的荣幸。”

“一切还没有决定呢。”Blair生气地说。

Jim再次对他微笑，然后转身面对体育场里的人。“了解这个人之后，你们是否希望他能引导你，能引导我们？”

“Yes.” 体育馆因为他们的回答而震颤。

“你们是否会以他为荣？听从他？保护他？将他视为族群的一员？”

“Yes.” ”声音集合成一个统一的整体。

“你们是否会服从他的意志，他的话语？”

“Yes.” 回答的声音几乎是虔诚的。

Jim转身看对他。“留下来吧。”

Blair一只手捂住了嘴和下巴，意识到挑战已经开始了。他绷紧了身体，看着Jim靠近了他，一脸震惊的看着哨兵在他面前跪了下来。他仰起头，对blair露出他的喉咙。

Blair震惊的喘息声在场地上回响，他抬头看向体育场的人群，惊恐万分地发现人们无意识地在模仿他们的首领。【翻译君说害怕jim被自己口水噎死，我倒是觉得他们这样好可爱啊，像抬起头等摸的一群大汪汪】

“真见鬼，你在干什么？”Blair问，对这无声的集群行为感到尴尬。

“我们不能强迫你，或者仅仅只是请求你——在你经历了那些事之后，所以我们只有这一个选择。”

“事实上我有两种选择。”Blair指出。

Jim点头，“没错，我想是的。”

“所以，你是说你要放我走？”

Jim艰难地吞咽着，“是的。”

Blair点头，然后后退了几步，试图说服自己转身跑开。他不欠这些人任何承诺，尤其是在Alex的事发生之后。

Ellison凝视着他，他的脸上是一种无声的邀请。

Blair看着周围的人群，他们无声的鼓励像是有了实体，环绕着他，承诺会守护他的安全。人们的表情都很和善，似乎理解他抵抗的原因。

他硬下心肠抬起头让他们能看见自己脸上的回绝的意思，而后转身向Ellison相反的方向走了几步。他的脚步慢了下来，那就像是双脚自己的意志似的。

Joseph教导过他，作为一个萨满，他不能让他们无人引导。

该死的Ellison

还有这个见鬼的需要他的族群。

他把脸转向Ellison，“站起来。”他生硬的命令道。

“我不会强迫你的，Sandburg。”Jim说道，仍然坚持跪在地上。

Blair按着眼睛叹了口气，“如果这段关系不是平等的，我是不会接受的。”

人群因为他明确的回答而发出一阵抽气声。

Ellison对他露出了一个小小的微笑，Blair对他回以微笑并恼怒地摇了摇头。他一定是得了失心疯，就结果来说确实如此，这件事现在非常简单明了了。他走回跪着的男人身旁，向着他伸出自己的手。

Jim接受了他的帮助，慢慢地站起来，就像害怕Blair会突然跑开一样。Jim缩短了他们的距离，然后低下头嗅着Blair颈间的气息。在jim凑近他的同时Blair战栗着，因为交杂着的恐惧和期待而颤抖着。

Blair的呼吸急促了起来，他意识到自己已经不能回头了。不管未来是好是坏，他的灵魂都将和这个男人绑在一起。他看着站在面前的自己的哨兵，提醒自己这个男人是可以信任的，是人们尊敬的领袖，他不是Alex。

看上去理解他的恐惧，他退后几步用手捧住Blair的脸，那双透明的蓝眼睛看向Blair，像是要把他燃烧殆尽。“进来，Blair，让我们的心共享一个脉动，让我们的精神交缠融合，让我们二者合为一体。”【我也不知道怎么翻比较好，这句我比较喜欢原文，于是放上原文："Come inside, Blair. Make us one, two hearts beating in unison, two minds entwined, two bodies - one spirit."】

 

Blair使劲吞咽了一下，点点头。他会再次找到归属，和另一个人合为一体。当他颤抖着抬起手，把一只手放在Jim的前额上，另一只手在jim的心口。他闭上眼睛，却发现自己的精神屏障没有减弱分毫。

“放松，我亲爱的。”Jim轻声说道。

Blair气喘吁吁的开口，“我做不到。”他想要后退，但是Jim将他紧紧地圈在胸前。

“你可以的，Blair。”

“我很抱歉……”他哭了起来。

“Shh，亲爱的，”Jim低声安慰道，“这些年里，你在自己心里竖起坚固的壁垒来保护自己不受那些不理解你、不懂得你的价值的人的伤害，这并没有错。但是现在我就在这，我会保护你。你不会跌倒，我会抓住你。”

Blair把自己从Jim身上拉了起来，他的脑袋还靠在jim的肩膀上，感觉到他有力的手臂在支撑着他的后背。

“我知道你一直很孤单。”Jim在他耳边低声说道。

“Yes.”Blair没有抬起头，但他用颤抖的声音承认了。

“你渴望再次找到归宿。”

"No."

"No?"

Blair眨眨眼，仰头看着蔚蓝的天空。他渴望陪伴吗？他还记得Alex刚开始独占他的那几周他感受到的东西——那种归属感。他看见一个更广阔的世界，那赋予了他的生命一种前所未有的意义，他铭记着那时候感受到的温暖。

他的灵魂已经孤单了那么久。

“Yes,”他终于低喃着承认。

“你对Alex带给你的恐惧感到愤怒。”

“Yes,”Blair发觉自己体内的怒火正在增长，他已经逃避了太久，害怕自己被另一个哨兵所吸引，害怕再次被伤害。

“那不是你的错，你不该被那些过往困扰。”Jim轻声鼓励他。

所有的情感开始在他的体内翻滚，怒火、遗憾、孤独，耻辱、寒冷。他的手紧握着Jim的肩膀。他开始小声只是啜泣，直到所有痛苦和愤怒压迫着他哭喊出声。Blair感觉到自己的肺因渴望空气而在发热，喉咙正因为燃着的强烈感情而被拉伸、震动、几乎要流出血来。从始至终Jim一直用自己的手臂支持着他，他们的胯部倚靠在一起。

当blair发泄完后整个人几乎是挂在哨兵的手臂上，他感觉到Jim把他按回到他的胸前，把下巴顶在他的脑袋上。

Blair颤抖着靠着他，情感的释放让他不停地哆嗦。几分钟后，他吸了吸鼻子然后抬起头看向年长的男人的脸，惊讶于对方展现出的爱意。没有同情和欲望，也不带贪婪的意味，只有骄傲和单纯的爱。

他再一次伸出手放在高大男人的胸膛和前额，Jim将身体向前倾，用温暖的嘴唇轻轻蹭过Blair的，Blair缠住它们，就像对方是支撑自己的唯一力量。他安静地滑进了Jim思维的通道，感受到他的哨兵正带着欢愉迎接着他。

他犹豫地打开了自己的精神领域，感觉到Jim温暖的精神力慢慢滑进来，但紧接着又退了出去，blair为此震惊地睁开了自己的眼睛。

哨兵低头看着他，他的渴望几乎让他忘记了呼吸。“等我们回家之后，”他蹭着Blair的嘴唇说道。

Blair表示理解地点点头，这才记起来他们还有观众。

Jim再次拉近他，紧紧地抱住他。Blair汲取着哨兵的温暖，感觉它温暖了身体与灵魂里的所有寒冷的角落。几分钟过去了，他做了个深呼吸，再次开始颤抖。

“准备好了吗？”Jim温柔地在他耳边说道。

Blair点点头，抬起脑袋，当Jim再一次轻轻蹭过他的嘴唇时害羞地微笑起来。

周围的人群幸福地叹息着。

Blair擦掉眼泪转身面对人群，他的后背紧贴着Jim的胸膛，感觉Jim从后面用手臂环绕着他的肚子。

Simon和Barbara向他们走来，单膝跪下平静地宣誓“我们服从族群向导的意志。”他们很快站了起来拉近了他们之间的距离，Jim向后退了一步好让他的朋友嗅着blair的气味。当他们做完这一切后，Blair无意识地向后靠回Jim的怀里。

亲爱的上帝啊，他向上天祈祷，请不要让我被体育馆里的每个人都嗅来嗅去的。

*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
